Pretty Woman, You're Not The Truth
by Hollyleaf The Black Cat
Summary: Billionaire playboy Howard Stark gets into more than he bargained for after he picks up a hooker named Margaret whose certainly not what he expected. — Pretty Woman AU With A Twist — POSTPONED INDEFINITELY


**Author's Note:** So I was watching Pretty Woman and this idea just popped into my head for a shield founders AU. But it comes with a twist to it. I've not really wrote many AUs so I'm hoping this is ok and doesn't just turn to crack. Which is why any feedback would be great appreciated! Anyway, here is Chapter 1: "Not What You Expect."

* * *

"Howard, I'm sorry but this relationship just isn't working out. I can't be at your beck and call for all the time. If it's not for these parties, it's for sex and I-I feel like a toy for you. I want a serious relationship."

Howard Stark sighed as he switched the phone to his other ear. "Alice, this is a serious relationship. Which is why I want you to come with me to this party. Show everyone my beautiful girl."

"I'm Ida," she said, sternly. "Ugh, you know what Howard this is over. Goodbye."

"Alice-I mean, Ida? Ida? Damn it," he said as he hung the phone back up.

"Trouble with the lady?" asked a voice from the doorway. Howard turned around and saw his friend and business partner Obidiah Stane standing there.

Howard just nodded as he picked up his drink and took a swig. Howard really wasn't too pleased with how his love life had been going recently; Ida had been the third girl this month that broken up with him. And sure he was a playboy but recently he was trying to find a more lasting relationship. Obviously that wasn't going well.

"Of course any woman involved with Howard Stark has to be trouble," said Obidiah. "You never seem to choose a dull one."

Howard took another swig. "Life's too short to date dull women, Obidiah. Though maybe if I did I'd have a date to this party."

Obidiah shrugged. "You could find a date out there. It certainly wouldn't be hard for you of all people."

Howard thought for a moment. He certainly knew he could find a girl to go home with out there but, oddly, he just didn't feel like it. "No, I need a break from women. I think I'll head home and work on...something." So he started out the door.

"Wait, Howard, shouldn't you call your butler to come get you?"

Howard held his hand up and a pair of keys dangled from them. "Nah, that'll take too long. I'm just going to take your car. Pick it up tomorrow."

Then off he went with Obidiah shouting after him. "Howard! Howard! Have you ever even driven a car before?! You're drunk! I swear if you're drunk and wreck my car! Howard!"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

It wasn't until Howard had been driving for an hour, in a car that kept jerking because he couldn't work the gear shift, to get to his house that was only about 30 minutes away that he realized he was lost. He looked around the unfamiliar, rough area and decided that the next time he was being driven around he should probably pay more attention to the roads and buildings. He wondered how Jarvis kept all of New York so straight.

"Maybe I should've gotten a taxi," he mumbled to himself. He obviously hadn't thought this through but he had been drunk and in a hurry to leave.

He looked around the sidewalk. A couple of homeless people sleeping on the benches, a group of teenagers smoking in front of stores, two prostitutes standing on the street corner. Howard decided he'd take his chance acting the prostitutes for directions.

He tried to pull the car up beside the two of them but had to fight to get it into park. By then they'd walked over to him and he rolled the window down. When he saw them up close he couldn't help but stare. The one in front was stunning with her long blonde hair and scarlet red lips. Her long legs looked even longer in the short dress she was wearing with those tall heels. She had a certain air about her, confident and strong. It was a bit intoxicating.

"Hey, sugar," she began as she leaned against the car window, "You looking for a date?"

Howard shook his head to come back to reality; he'd been too busy looking into her brown eyes. "Uh, what, no. I need some directions. To Manhattan."

"That's a pretty good way from here," she began. She paused for a moment, thinking, then spoke again. "How about this? 20 bucks and I'll drive you there."

Howard thought about it for a moment. This women seemed harmless and what was 20 dollars if it would just get him home. "Uh, sure."

She turned to the other girl behind her. "Can you make back home alright, Angie?"

Angie nodded. "Of course I can, English. I'll see ya there later."

"Ok,"said the women as she hugged her and then went around to the driver side of the car. Howard climbed over into the front seat and watched as the women pulled the car back onto the road.

It was quiet for most of the drive and Howard was trying his hardest to keep his eyes looking out the window and not just staring at her. She glanced over at him then returned her eyes to the road. "My name's Margaret."

He looked over at her then replied. "Howard." He didn't really know if he wanted to tell some random prostitute his full name. He was actually surprised that she hadn't recognized him but maybe people from that neighborhood didn't care too much about keeping up on the news of the rich.

"So, Howard, I take it you don't drive much."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because we watched you trying to drive this down the street. It was actually kind of funny."

"Well, I normally don't have the need to drive."

"Why's that? Do you have your own personal driver?" she joked.

"Actually I do," he said. He noticed his mansion in the distance up ahead. "I live in that one up there."

She looked at the mansion then back at him. "This is really yours?"

He nodded. "Yep. Pull in right there."

"Wow," she began as she glanced up at the mansion. "This is beautiful. You must be really rich to afford this place."

Howard turned toward her. "Do you really not know who I am?"

"Should I?" she asked as they parked.

"I'm Howard Stark," he began.

Her eyes got wide. "The owner of that tech company, Stark Industries?" He nodded and she continued. "Wow, no wonder you can live in a place like this." She stared back out the window at it. "I bet it's beautiful inside."

He noticed the spark of awe in her eye and thought for a moment. Howard knew she wasn't one of the more high class prostitutes he'd picked up before on some nights when he was desperate for sex but she was a beautiful and what could one night hurt? Maybe it'd help him take his mind off his recent relationship failures.

"Do you want to come in?" he asked after a moment of silence.

She looked at the mansion then at him again and nodded. "Sure."

So they both hopped out of the car and started toward the house. He glanced back at her as she carefully looked around the area, almost studying it. He wasn't surprised by her behavior though. Judging from where he picked her up at it was probably good for her to be on guard all the time.

When he got up to the door it was immediately opened by his butler and friend, Edwin Jarvis. "Oh hello, sir," said Jarvis, relieved. "I was beginning to get a bit worried about you. Mr. Stane called earlier telling me that you had taken his car to drive home but it was taking so long. Glad you're alright." He then noticed Margaret behind Howard. "Oh I see you have, um, company. Shall I go prepare some hors d'oeuvres for the two of you?"

"No, I think we'll be fine," began Howard, "Actually, why don't you leave early tonight, Jarvis?"

Jarvis was a bit hesitant to leave though. "Are you sure, sir?"

Howard nodded as they ascended the stairs. "Yep. I doubt I'll be needing anything tonight. Just getting a little work done."

"Of course, work," began Jarvis as he glanced at Margaret again. "Well if you truly don't think you need anything, sir, I-I guess I'll be off."

"Good night, Jarvis," shouted Howard as he disappeared at the top of the stairs.

Jarvis grabbed his hat and coat from the closet and then headed out the door. "Good night, sir. Try not get yourself into any trouble."

When Howard heard the door close he turned to Margaret as they entered his office. "So, uh, before anything happens I'm going to assume you want to discuss your price."

"My price?"

Howard nodded. "Yeah. Look I know what you are. So what would you want for the whole night?"

"The whole night?" she asked, surprised. "You're serious?"

"A hundred percent."

She gave him a smirk as she sauntered toward him. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest because, man, was she something. "Why don't we discuss price after the night is over?" Then she leaned in and kissed him on the mouth.

Howard could feel himself getting lightheaded and he knew something was wrong. He'd never met a prostitute who kissed him on the mouth before and he certainly never met one who didn't want their money up front.

Before Howard had a chance to ask what was going on, he hit the floor and the room went dark.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

When Howard came to, the first thing he noticed was that he was tied up to a chair in his office. He saw Margaret in front of him, leaning against his desk, a gun in her hand.

"You know I've met girls into some weird stuff," began Howard before she pointed the gun at him and he quickly shut up.

"This isn't time for jokes. I need you to answer some questions for me," she said but he noticed was speaking in an English accent.

"About what?" he asked.

"Your business," she began.

He paused for a moment, wondering what exactly was going on. "So what do you do, Margaret? Cause I know you're not a hooker."

"You're right. I'm Agent Margaret Carter of the SSR," she said as she removed her wig. She shook her head and her long brown hair flowed down past her shoulders. "Now I have some questions for you."

"Wait the SSR? The SSR I've helped in the past? What are they doing sending you in to...interrogate me like this?" he asked, confused. "What's all this about?"

"The SSR has reason to believe that you've been selling your weapons on the black market where the Russians have been getting them. They believe that your committing treason, that your a traitor," she said.

"What?!" he shouted. "That's insane!"

She just shook her head. "Not according to the SSR."

Everything was silent for a moment as he rolled everything over in his head. The SSR thought he was selling weapons to Russians on the black market? Why would they think that? While he did enjoy making money he certainly wouldn't betray the country to do it.

Finally, he spoke. "Why are you telling me all this? I mean if I really am this criminal then aren't you giving me the chance to cover my tracks?"

She just stared at him a moment before laying the gun on the table and crossing her arms. "...I don't believe you did it. While you were out I check in here, in your workshop, everywhere and found nothing that showed that you did. No coded notes, no evidence of any exchanges of money, nothing to show you've even been in contact with the Russians. Add that to your genuine surprise when you found out about the weapons and I know I'm right."

She walked around the chair to untie him and continued. "However, I believe that someone in your business is behind it. Someone who would have the power to get past your security checks and it not be odd."

He rubbed his wrist. "Well, that could be tons of people. I mean we have a tight security system but they're still a lot of people who would have access to the more basic weapons. You've got those who build them, quality check them, prepare them for shipping, ship them, and the security guards. Then you have those of us who have access to all areas at all times, like me and most of our board members, chairmen, and the like."

She paced around for a moment. "Your lower employees probable wouldn't have the connections to get these items onto the black market. No, it'd have to be one of the higher-ups." She then turned to him. "I'll need access to them. Perhaps I could be your assistant or something or-"

Howard just shook his head. "No, that won't work. Trust me at the office these men won't let up their businessmen personas. If you want to figure out whose behind this you need to watch them when their guards down." Suddenly an idea popped into his head. "I've got a great idea."

He then turned to her and grinned. "Be my gal for a little bit."

"Excuse me?" she asked, confused.

"Look, if you want to figure out whose doing this you need to observe them when they're out of the office, when they've had a few drinks and too many women. They'll let their guards down and if they don't then well that'll be more suspicious. Plus a lot of these dinners and parties are at these guys houses so that gives you a chance to do a little spying. All you've got to do is be my date to these events. Solves both of our problems."

He could see her mulling the idea over in her head. Finally, she sighed. "Alright. I'll do it."

He held his hand out to her, smiling. "I'm sure it'll be a pleasure to work with you, Margaret."

"Actually, I go by Peggy," she said as she shook his hand.

* * *

So it begins. As I said before this is a Pretty Woman AU with a twist and I really hope you all enjoyed the twist of that Peggy is still a spy and stuff. I really couldn't see her as a prostitute. Anyway, the next chapter will be up eventually. I'm sorry in advance for being a slow updater. Reviews and constructive criticism are very much appreciated cause I really want to know what you all think of this. Anyway, see y'all next chapter. (Also this is posted on my A03).


End file.
